A Valentine's Day Surprise
by DarkxAngelxRaven123
Summary: Natsu decides to surprise Gray this Valentine's Day. NatsuXGray


_Oookay guys, I have a treat for you all this Valentine's Day I've decided to write about how Natsu surprises Gray with a fantastic Valentine's Day with a very eventful evening. Muaha, have fun with this my darlings. It might just be a short few chapters that I will try to rush through… JUST FOR YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A FABU VALENTINE'S DAY! *Skips off while shooting people in the asses with arrows of love ;)*_

"Lucy! Happy! Get your asses over here I need your help planning a surprise for Gray with me. I was thinking I could take him to the beach for the day. What do you guys think?" Natsu said as he dragged Lucy and Happy out the door to his favorite restaurant. Once everyone was seated and placed their order.

"Natsu, I think it's a great idea that you want to spend time with Gray, but I wouldn't just take him to the beach. You need to give him chocolates and flowers! Ooh and take him out to a fancy dinner! Then, go see a romantic flick with him or a movie of his choice after your lovely dinner!" Lucy squealed happy to have told the fire wizard how to have the perfect Valentine's Day with Gray.

"Wait Lucy, I think that's a bit much for Gray. He's not as romantic as you are." Happy giggled as he threw a knowing glance at Natsu who returned it with a curious one.

"Well okay then Happy, what do YOU think Natsu should do with Gray?" Said Lucy with a challenging tone in her voice as she snorted thinking the blue cat couldn't beat her fantastic idea.

"Okay, I think you should take Gray out to spend the day at your lake house, have some chocolates waiting inside the house, then spent the day outside playing in the water, and when the sun is just beginning to sink below the horizon go on a boat ride. Oh then you both can make dinner together and watch a movie that you both agree on." Happy said with a proud grin on his face as looked at Lucy's surprised face. Natsu looked at both of his friends as he pondered over which was better. _'I liked parts of Lucy's idea, but Happy's seemed much more like something both he and I would like… I think I'm going to do Happy's idea.'_

"I think I prefer Happy's idea, I'm sorry Lucy. I'll have to use that idea for our anniversary, thanks guys! You've both been a huge help!" Natsu said as he munched on a fry. Once everyone had finished eating Natsu paid the bill and left to go meet up with his lover, who he texted to be waiting for him at his house. Natsu excitedly dashed into his car to take Lucy and Happy to Lucy's house so he can start packing for tomorrow.

Natsu pulled into his driveway to see that Gray was already there waiting for him. He got out of his car, making sure to lock the car before he went inside. After he unlocked the front door he closed it behind him and went into the living room to see his sleeping boyfriend on the couch. _"Dang, how long has he been here waiting for me?"_ Natsu quietly walked over to the ice wizard and gently picked him up and carried him to his bed. Once Gray was tucked into bed Natsu went into the kitchen to make himself some dinner before he got in bed with the other wizard.

Sunlight flowed through the closed curtain cracks and Natsu rolled over to see Gray's smiling face. Natsu pulled the other wizard into his arms and gently kissed him good morning. Gray hungrily began kissing him back. Their tongues intertwined and circled each other as if they were dancing. Natsu took the lead and shoved his tongue in the ice wizard's mouth and pulled Gray closer to him. Gray took off his boxers to expose his throbbing flesh to Natsu and he rubbed the tip of his dick that was forming precum. Natsu felt his own cock push painfully against the restrain of his boxers, but he ignored it for the time being and focused on Gray's needs. Natsu kissed Gray's neck and gently nipped at the tender skin.

"Nnh" Gray moaned as Natsu started licking his way down to Gray's dick. He paused only to see the ice wizard's eyes filled with lust and desire. Natsu grinned mischievously as he stroked Gray until he was dripping with precum. The young wizard gasped as Natsu put him into his whole mouth. Sucking noises filled the air as the pink haired boy had one hand on Gray's cock and the other fondling his balls.

"Nnnnh uggghn N-Natsu I'm gonna, oh fuck. Shiiiit Natsu! I'm going to cum!" Screamed the blue-black haired boy; Natsu bobbed his head up and down faster and pushed Gray's dick farther and farther until it reached the back of his throat which made Gray make inhuman noises. It only took moments after the ice wizard's warm flesh to reach the back of Natsu's throat for him to spill his seed into his mouth. Both boys panted for a while and once they caught their breath Gray took out Natsu's dick and rubbed it until he too had reached his orgasm.

"Oh god I love you," the pink haired boy mumbled into the other wizard's silky hair.

"I love you to, Natsu."

"That reminds me, Gray, go get some clothes packed; I've got a great surprise for you!"

"A surprise, eh? What type of surprise?"

"I can't tell you silly, it's a surprise!" Natsu chuckled and got up to go make them some breakfast when he felt an arm snake around his waist pulling him back onto the bed. The fire wizard turned and met with Gray's soft lips for a passionate kiss.

"I'll make breakfast today. You stay here baby." With that said Gray got up and went to go make breakfast for them.

_Well, what do you guys think? Heheh, I was up all night writing this for you dears! Anyway, I hope you loved it. I loved writing it lol. I need to go to bed, I'll totes write more for you all later… Once I get some sleep. I about passed out on my laptop. Any who give me some fabu reviews my sweet kitties! _


End file.
